


No Other Place (I'd Ever Want to Go)

by jumpjiveandfail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky is a cheerleader, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, I wrote this while at church, I'M SCREAMING, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless high school au, Steve is a football player, this was just supposed to be a stupid thing, under aged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpjiveandfail/pseuds/jumpjiveandfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless high school AU with long suffering cheerleader!Bucky and football player!Steve. </p><p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Place (I'd Ever Want to Go)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all Ciara's fault tbh.

"Rogers!" It was the shout of his name paired with the slap on the back of his helmet that jarred him away from where he was staring.

Bucky was stretching with the rest of the cheerleaders, wearing the same shirt but pants where they wore the short skirts, yet somehow looked sexier than any of those girls possibly could while bending over to touch his toes.

When he saw the hand come up in the corner of his vision again he grabbed Stark's wrist. "All right, man, all right, I'm paying attention, don't fucking hit me."

Tony yanked his arm out of Steve's grip, but before they could get into each other's faces, Bruce stepped between them. "C'mon guys, we don't have time for this shit. We're down by nine, and if Hydra wins this game we'll never live it down."

Both boys grumbled, but stepped away from each other. The two schools were rivals, with giant grudges against each other ever since two years ago, when some members of the Hydra football team came to parties and started getting team members drunk to tell them the plays.

"Okay, guys. Let's get ready for this. Play number eighteen, all right?" Steve said, then clapped his hands together.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the time outs to stop.

"Bucky, Natasha, could you please not look like you should be smoking cigarettes and stealing kids lunch money?" Jane asked, stopping in front of them and crossing her arms over her chest too.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and Bucky grinned, waving the girl away.

Freshman year, Natasha and Bucky had been drunk when they'd bet each other they could make the cheer squad, and had somehow stayed on for the next four years.

"Bucky, get over here!" Jane yelled and Bucky snapped out of it to run over to the track, where the other cheerleaders were, cheering on the football team as they ran back onto the field. Bucky held his fingers up to his mouth and whistled, along with all the rest of the yelling.

"Let's go, Rogers!" he couldn't help but yell, grinning when Steve's head turned towards him.

Now Bucky bent down on one knee, taking one of Jane's feet in his hands, with another one of the girls, lifting her up into the air while she yelled and cheered, though it was half yelling for the team and yelling for Thor.

Bucky wasn't a football guy, but he was a Steve guy, and he would do anything for Steve, even if it was standing outside in the almost freezing cold, holding up girls half his weight. And he did, and only complained about it on the days that were either really cold, or really long bus rides.

They tossed Jane into the air, and he caught her in the basket of his arms, setting her feet down on the ground. He was absent mindedly cheering as he watched the game, watching Steve.

He'd been scrawny freshman year, but when he suddenly beefed up sophomore year, he'd been bumped up to varsity, going from running back to quarterback.

They'd first met at one of the parties after the infamous game between Hydra and the Avengers. Steve was the only one who wasn't wasted, and when he's supposed to be driving the wasted Stark and Thor home, after Tony might have thrown up in the sink, and Thor got too close to breaking a glass coffee table; he'd been in one of the bedrooms, making out with Bucky.

The pair started dating, and now two years later, were here.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was on the edge of their seats, and Bucky had often had to be restrained by Natasha when Rumlow slammed extremely hard into Steve. He'd been forced to sit out for about five minutes before they even let him back onto the track, when he'd stopped growling at everyone who tried to touch him. Even Steve had tried to come to him, but Clint wouldn't let him off the field, and Natasha ran over to talk to him and Steve. He'd watched from the sidelines with a glare, but met Steve's eyes, and waved one of his hands to show that he was fine.

So now Bucky was back on the track, trying not to chew on his fingernails. "C'mon, baby." he muttered under his breath, pulling his hair back into a tight pony tail. The last play of the night, with less than thirty seconds on the clock.

He couldn't hear Steve call out the numbers for the play, but he yelled "HIKE" and ran backwards, catching the ball and then throwing the ball with a perfect spiral towards where Stark was running, while Thor ran and blocked the people trying to tackle Steve.

Stark ran, with the drama that would be expected from him, until he was in the end zone, and the buzzer sounded. Two points, and they won the game.

There was loud yelling from everywhere, and the cheerleaders all huddled together, shouting in their excitement. After the mini huddle, which Bucky would never admit to participating in, the cheerleaders ran onto the field to where the football players were all piling onto each other.

Bucky was grabbed from behind, made a quiet noise of surprise that was swallowed up by the yelling around them. Steve let him turn around, and Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his face.

"God, did so great. Love you, baby." Bucky heard himself murmuring under his breath, almost unaware of what he was doing.

Steve wrapped his arms back around the waist of his boyfriend, laughing under his breath. His hair was sweaty and falling into his face, and Bucky pushed it away from his eyes, cupping his face. "Love you too, Buck."

Though Bucky wasn't quiet with his dislike of the game, he couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement that was coursing through everyone.

Natasha grabbed Bucky away from Steve, and Bucky pouted as they were tugged apart, but Steve lost sight of him quickly when Thor grabbed him, pulling him back into the locker room. The guys were all tackling each other still, but Coach Fury made them settle down, but he just ended up yelling about how they "kicked Pierce's boys ass! Like we SHOULD!" And then there was yelling, chaos, towel snapping, and more yelling.

After the showers, Steve was back in his usual clothes, going through the messages on his phones, typing out something to Bucky about how they were all going to Stark's house for a party. He dropped the phone into his pocket, getting into Thor's car. Jane was in the passenger seat, bouncing up and down excitedly, and Steve was stuffed into the backseat with a few more cheerleaders, and he didn't even have enough room to reach into his pockets to grab his phone, though he could feel it buzzing against his ass. Bucky was a notorious drunk texter, and he knew that Nat was good at riling Bucky up.

When they finally got to Stark's, Steve got out of the car quickly, running up the staircase to get into the house, the "Stark Tower" as they all named it.

He went past many drunk people, until he found Natasha and Bucky, drinking shots. He came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the waist, kissing the back of his neck where his hair was lifted off. He was wearing Steve's letterman, and he lightly bit down on his pulse. Bucky knew that Steve couldn't handle it when Bucky wore that jacket, and that was half the reason he wore it.

Bucky turned in his arms, away from where Natasha was, his attention already off her, his eyes slightly glazed over from the few shots they'd taken.

"You didn't reply to my texts." Bucky was pouty, his mouth red and wet, and even though Steve's eyes were drawn to it, he answered

"Want to read them with you when you're sober." Clint, from where he was on the other side of Natasha snorted.

Bucky turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder before he turned back to Steve and smiled, looking angelic, yet still thoroughly debauched.

"Talked about how hot you looked out there, told you how glad I was you kicked Rumlow's ass."

Before Steve and Bucky had gotten together, Bucky and Brock dated - briefly - for about two weeks - until Brock started telling the Hydra football players that Bucky had already had sex with him, and had essentially spread to the entire district that Bucky Barnes was a slut.

(Steve knew he was a slut, but only with him, and he appreciated Bucky in all forms)

When Steve and Bucky started dating, Stark said something about it, and it took at least three of the other football players to pull Bucky off of him, and Tony was left with a black eye and a split lip.

Steve slipped his arms underneath the jacket to wrap his arms around Bucky, smirking as he kissed his neck again.

Bucky lowered his voice, and Steve heard the rumble as it came up his chest, and he spoke loudly.

"Okay, we're gonna head out now, Bucky's pretty out of it, and he'll hate me if I let him stay any longer." he had to dig in one of Bucky's pocket to get the keys to his Jeep, and ignore the breathy noises Bucky made in his ear. Steve left his arm wrapped around his waist, and they left, and when Steve thought back, he'd probably only spent about ten minutes there, but it felt longer.

There were shouts at his back, and he could distinguish between the voices yelling for "Cap, come back!" and then Bruce's begging for Steve to get him away from Tony.

But, he ignored them in favor of basically carrying Bucky to the passenger seat of his own Jeep.

Steve's mom was working the night shift, so there was no one home when he got to his house, and Bucky kept pressing his dick against Steve's thigh as he tried to get the door unlocked.

When they got into the house, and Steve shut the door behind them, Bucky tried to pull all of Steve's clothes off at once.

Steve dropped the keys on the table and gripped Bucky's jaw. "Relax, Buck. Let's get you some water, huh? You need to calm down, too. I'll fuck you if you're good."

Bucky whined, but his eyes did get a little clearer, and he nodded at his boyfriend. Steve pressed a chaste kiss against his wet mouth, pulling away before it could deepen.

There were water bottles in the fridge, and Steve handed one to Bucky, tugging him down the hallway to his room. Bucky sprawled on Steve's bed, drinking the water, wrapping his lips more obscene than should have been necessary around the opening, and Steve knew he'd done it on purpose. He turned away to lock the door, and when he turned back, Bucky threw the empty water bottle at him.

Steve grinned, and Bucky mirrored the action, standing up off the bed, looking more sober than he was ten minutes ago. Bucky slid to his knees in front of Steve, pulling his pants and boxers down around his thighs.

His dick had been hard for almost the entire drive over, and leaking against the boxers, and Bucky ran his tongue over the slit to cleared up what was gathered there. Steve couldn't push his fingers through his hair because of how severely it had been pulled back, but his hand was resting against the back of his head, not moving, but still dominating.

Bucky looked up at him, through lashes that looked even longer in the dim light, his lips circling the head of his dick, his cheeks hollowed as he slid his mouth down.

The guttural moan that came up Steve's throat was involuntary, and Steve let his head fall back, his fingers tightening slightly on Bucky's head.

"Fuck, your mouth, Bucky."

Bucky hummed against his dick, and Steve could almost tell that he was preening as he slid his mouth down. Combined with the head of his mouth, and the near constant pressure against his dick, Steve couldn't help the twitch of his hips, forcing his dick deeper into Bucky's mouth, who gagged, and almost immediately pulled off, panting against his thigh, tilting his face up to look at Steve, who brushed away the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry, baby."

Bucky kissed his palm, standing up fluidly, reaching to the bottom of Steve's shirt, tugging it up slightly, running his fingers over the muscles in his stomach. He pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him, tugging his own pants down.

Underneath the cheerleading sweatpants, Bucky had to wear a pair of extremely tight boxer shorts to keep his dick from moving too much, but the bulge looked huge with the way it was so tight.

Steve groaned, and Bucky looked up at him, smirking.

"On the bed, punk."

Bucky threw his clothes off, scrambling onto the bed on his stomach, his back arched and his ass in the air. Steve kicked his pants off, searching through his bedside drawer for the lube and a condom.

When he walked over, Bucky was seconds away from rutting against the sheets, and Steve dropped one of his hands on Bucky's ass, the sound loud in the room, but almost drowned out by the moan that came out of Bucky's mouth, muffled when he pressed his face into the crook of his elbow.

Steve grinned, rubbing at the red impression that appeared underneath his hand, settling on his heels behind Bucky, rubbing one of his hands over the back of his thigh, before he opened the bottle of lube, pouring some of it over his fingers, using one hands to spread apart Bucky's ass.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bucky said, but his voice was rough and breathy, at the same time.

Steve laughed, and slid his middle finger into his ass, until the last knuckle. Bucky let out a low groan, his head dropping to hang between his shoulders.

When they'd first had sex, about half a year into their relationship, Steve had been admittedly fumbly and nervous, taking his time prepping Bucky until he was almost yelling at him to "hurry your ass up" and then it was almost over too quickly.

Now, Steve was less shy, and knew everything that Bucky needed, liked, wanted, and had no problem giving or not giving it to him.

He curled his finger, watching the muscles in Bucky's back twitch with his movement. He added in another, twisting his wrist until he hit the bundle of nerves that had Bucky tensing up. He smoothed his hand down his back, trying not to laugh, but he did snort quietly, leaning forward to kiss Bucky's shoulder.

"Fuck off." Bucky said, huffing through his nose. "Hurry up, Stevie." he tried to rock his hips to get Steve to hurry up and fuck him, the muscles of his ass twitching against his fingers, even as he pushed a third finger in, curling and stretching him as he moved them in and out. Bucky turned his head to glare at Steve, but arched his back until it was curved, almost impossibly, before he started to grind his hips back against his fingers.

Bucky's hair had started to fall out of its pony tail, and hung around his face, and Steve pulled his fingers out, patting Bucky on the hip when he whined in response.

He rolled the condom on, wiping the excess lube on his dick and then adding more.

"Saw you stretching today, bet you could get your ankles by your ears about now, huh Buck?" he asked, slapping his ass again.

Bucky looked over his shoulder again and glared at him, through his mouth was red, his hair hung around his face, and his cheeks were flushed.

Steve shuffled on his knees, until his hips were close enough to line his dick up to Bucky's ass, pressing in slowly, one of his hands on the small of Bucky's back.

Bucky panted into his clenched fists, bearing down as Steve pressed in, until he was bottomed out.

"Fuck," Bucky mumbled, and Steve repeated the sentiment, holding onto Bucky's hips as he started fucking into him. Bucky pressed his forehead against the mattress, and even through the squats that he'd been forced to do with the cheerleaders, his thighs were shaking, his cock achingly hard between his legs.

"God, so good, Bucky, so good for me. Take my cock so well, baby." Bucky whined in response, clenching around Steve's cock. Steve almost growled at the sensation, his fingers digging to his hips until he was probably bruising the narrow hips while he slammed into him from behind.

Steve pushed Bucky down onto the bed, until he was laying straight against the bed, and Steve was flat against Bucky's back, grinding his hips down against his ass. His mouth was against Bucky's neck, sucking and biting marks that would barely be covered by his hair.

Bucky's hands were stretched out on the mattress and Steve reached to join their fingers together as he shallowly thrusted into Bucky, hearing the soft gasping noises his boyfriend made with perfect clarity, pressing his lips to his neck and shoulder.

"So perfect, doing so well," he mumbled, feeling Bucky's full body shudder underneath him.

Bucky started moving his hips against the mattress with Steve's thrusts, which was a feat since his entire weight was pressed against his back, and when Steve noticed, he went at it harder, the headboard knocking against the wall, until every brush against his prostate.

Bucky squeezed one of his hands, squirming underneath him, catching Steve's attention, stopping with just the tip stretching his ass. "Gonna come, wanna see you," Bucky panted, and Steve pulled out fully, backing up slightly as Bucky turned over onto his back. His legs wrapped around Steve's waist, and he pulled him as close as he could get, his arms going around his shoulders. Steve went more by feeling than by sight when he lined back up and slid slowly back into Bucky, both of them groaning when he bottomed out again, at the new angle and the incessant pressure against his prostate.

Bucky's legs were still shaking, but he connected their mouths, panting against Steve's lips, until he stiffened, unable to stop his climax, from the pressure on his prostate, and Steve's stomach muscles against the head of his dick.

"Fuck," Steve muttered under his breath, until he finally came too. He pulled out, disposed of the condom, climbing back onto the bed next to Bucky, tugging his loose limbs closer to him.

"Gonna have to wash the sheets before my mom comes home."

Bucky laughed, tilting his head back to look at Steve, kissing his strong jaw. "Love you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got an idea." Steve climbed over Bucky, who made loud protesting sounds when Steve dropped his weight on him in reaching for his pants. "Let's read those drunk texts you sent me, huh?"

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, making grabs for his phone without moving his body, looking extremely pouty, until Steve sprawled over him again, kissing the pout off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm so terrible stevexbucky makes me hate my life
> 
> xxxxxxxxx
> 
> LISTEN I CAN ONLY TITLE WITH SONG LYRICS


End file.
